The Lost
by ChescaLynn
Summary: When Ralph disappears from school, in a way even the gang can't find him, they must follow a list of instructions. But what if Ralph isn't the real kidnapping...what if he is just the bait. Rated T for language/pain. Team!Whump Protective!Walter
1. Lost

Ralph's POV:

I waved to my mother, as she drove away from school. A wave is such a sentimental factor, it's a way to show love from a distance. My mother already knows I love her, but Toby says it makes her happy.

I look at the other children playing with minor toys around me. How I wish they had a computer with something more than a 3rd Grade Math program.

It happened quickly, too quickly.

A car pulled up besides me, just as the bell rang. Hands grabbed me, I didn't have time to cry out for assistance...

Then it was dark.

I didn't worry though.

Walter would help me.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Walter's POV:

Paige yelled into the phone, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THERE?!"

Everyone turned away from their work. I put down my wrench and jogged over to Paige. It was probably Drew's landlord, telling her that gone for a new baseball gig.

But then I saw her face. Paige rarely cried, and only cried about Drew when he hurt her feelings, which were tough.

Paige gulped back a sob, and talked into the phone with that voice she only gave people who were on her bad side, "It's your job to make sure he stays safe, can't you do your job right for five minutes without me...I don't give a _shit_, you get out there and find my son, I want him home _SAFE_!"

Within seconds of banging the phone down, Paige burst into tears. Next thing I know she had her arms around me, sobbing. I looked in shock at Toby, who motioned for me to...put my arms around her?

Physical engagement. Oh Joy.

But her next words stunned me beyond belief. Paige pulled away and cried out, "Ralph...he's gone...they...they can't find him anywhere..."

Toby sighed, "You know him he wanders..."

Paige cut him off, "NO! They have footage...someone...someone took Ralph from school."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Five Minutes later:

Sylvester re-watched the video of Ralph's...kidnapping...again. They couldn't see a face, couldn't see a license plate, they had no identification what-so-ever. I even re-analyzed. Then re-re-analyzed the re-analyzation. Nothing.

Toby was on the couch, gently talking to Paige about the process of a missing person's case. Happy was on the phone with Cabe, which probably wasn't the smartest idea. It was slowly starting to sink in, the fact that Ralph was _really_ missing. I walked over to Paige. Sometimes Toby forgot, forgot that Paige was more fragile than us. Especially about Ralph. I waved Toby away.

Paige stared blankly at her phone. The background of Ralph comforted her just a bit. Her voice was horse as she mumbled, "Do you think they took him aimlessly? Like, any kid off the street?"

I shook my head, "Probably not. Your son's a genius, and a lot of people know it. But we'll find him, Paige. I promise."

And I keep my promises

**Hello my lovelies! For all my sensitive skinned, whump hating people, in a few chapters, this story may be just a liiiitle _too much_ for you to stomach. For all my torturous, fiendish, amazing friends out there who show their appreciation of a good show by breaking the characters in every way, this story may be juuust _under_ your "That was deliciously evil" raidar. I want this to be SEMI kid friendly.**

**Remember...Reviews =** **Virtual Hershey bars**


	2. Oculus Block

Chapter 2

The note was white.

The handwriting was clean.

But the words brought anger to the team.

**_Dear Scorpion _**

**_Let's play a game..._**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We read and re-read the note. Paige had yet to see it; she was in a call with Drew. Happy growled threateningly, "When I catch the bastered that took Ralph I swear..."

Toby shook his head, "Don't worry, you'll have to get in line."

Paige walked briskly over to the table. "I just got off the phone with Drew...he's...more than upset...what's wrong, did you find him?"

I picked up the letter, "We just found this. It was slipped into the door, security cameras were on a loop, we didn't see a thing."

Paige sighed, "Walter...could you...?"

I nodded, and began to read

**_Dear Scorpion _**

**_Let's play a game_**

**_If your brains work fast enough, you'll find your little friend_**

**_If not...well let's just say we'll be happy:_**

**_Eyes glisten_**

**_Tears reflect_**

**_Upward turned heads_**

**_Look far away_**

**_What do you see?_**

**_A million eyes stare back at me_**

**_X*_**

Happy sighed, "Oh come on, that's easy, the observatory."

I shook my head, "No, that's too easy. They know were geniuses, they wouldn't go for something like that."

Sylvester called over from his computer desk, "What about Oculus Road?"

"What about it Sly?" Toby jogged over, "Oh, I see...on Oculus road there's masonry, having a Doctor Who special on Weeping Angels, and for a bonus, the masonry is called Carving Star."

"Then that's our place, load 'em up gang, were getting Ralph. Happy when's Cabe getting here?" I yelled over my shoulder, as I headed for the car.

Happy pointed at the door, sure enough, it opened to Cabe's usual grim face. He looked at me thru his sunglasses, "Ralph?"

I shook my head

"Then let's get going. Where are we headed?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We pulled up to the Carving Star. It was just about to close, right on time. We ran thru the doors. I called to my team, "Ok guys, look everywhere you can. Paige, ask the register if any messages have been left. Toby, Happy, you two check the isles, Sylvester; Cabe can get you security tape information. I'll go with Paige."

Paige was already asking at the register as I ran up, "...it's a little treasure hunt we're test running, to make sure the little kids can get thru it without much help. Did you get a message?"

The man yawned, "Look lady, I seriously doubt my manager would want kids coming into a place full of heavy statues...I mean, I can check, but are you sure-"

I cut him off, "Yes, were one hundred percent sure, now would you please do as the lady asks?"

The man eyed me suspiciously, "Geez dude, it's just a kids game, get your girlfriend to give you a chill pill."

As he walked into the back room, Paige glared at me, "Act like it's a game, you said, don't freak the guy out."

"It will be easier on all of us if he would work in a timelier manner."

"Listen, Walter we're all freaked out. I am probably the most scared out of all of you, but we need to keep our heads on for Ralph."

The man came back, "Yeah, here's your video CD and your note. Thank you, _goodbye_."

I called to the group, "We found it! Meet me in the van!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ralph's POV:

The man was laughing a lot as he looked at the security tape. This place was dirty, I didn't like it. He turned from the monitor and strode toward me. I flinched as he leaned over me, Walter never hit me, this man did. He said soon, he would be my best friend. Walter was my best friend.

"You still sulking in that corner kid? You could come join us watch your friends scramble around like mice!

I stuck out my tongue. He gritted his teeth, and raised his hand.

"Mark my words kid, they'll regret ever making me angry. In fact, after this, they'll regret you ever being born."

The harsh sound of skin meeting skin reverberated off the walls.


	3. Happy

Chapter 3:

Walter's POV

**_Dear Scorpion..._**

**_You use your brains too much._**

**_Too bad, you should have listened to the little lady._**

**_Here's your penalty._**

**_You've made me very Happy._**

The team looked at the TV.

The video started to play.

Ralph was looking at the screen, tears running down his face. He had angry red marks, from someone hitting his cheek. Paige let loose a sob.

"Mommy...I miss you...tell Walter to come get me soon, I-"

A distorted voice cut him off. It yelled something incoherent. Ralph sniffled, and nodded at the man, and looked back at the screen.

"They want me to tell you...I can't say that word, Cabe says it, but _I_ can't!"

A hand came into view, it smacked Ralph's cheek hard, he yelped

"They want me to tell you to not make them anymore...angry...then they already are, the next clue is the final one because you guys...messed up the last part. Oh, and you made him very happy. What...what did I do? Hey!"

Laughter echoed off the walls, still disguised. Hands reached out and grabbed Ralph, roughly shoving him to the ground out of camera sight. Men were standing in front of the camera. They looked down at Ralph and laughed. Ralph was crying. One of them kicked him.

Then the video shut off.

Paige was sobbing. Happy's eyes were misted over. Toby was fiddling with his hat, not wanting to show his tear streaked face. Sylvester had stopped watching about halfway thru, he couldn't take it.

And Walter? He was analyzing the video calmly. He had already made a copy, and was heading toward his office.

He was not a comforter.

They would be fine anyways.

Right?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It had been a long day. The next clue wasn't until tomorrow so we decided that some sleep would benefit the team greatly.

Something didn't add up with that note. All of the letters, they all had one word at the end, a very familiar word...

_The door behind her opened without a sound_

Toby looked at his computer screen, they had missed something, but what? How did they miss something, the smartest people in the world.

It wasn't possible. Was it?

_A smile graced his lips at the sight of her, on the computer with her back to the door. _

Walter paced the floor, always the same word. There were so many other ways to explain joy.

But every time he said the same thing.

_His hand clamped over her mouth in one swift movement, she struggled. He knew she would._

Sylvester remembered Ralph, forcing himself to say that last sentence on the video.

'You've made me very _Happy'_

_And then it all made sense._


	4. Lions and Tigers and Bears

Chapter 4:

Frantic, that's one way to describe the next day. Toby rushed into the Scorpion Headquarters and began calling Happy's name.

He had already visited her apartment. It had been torn apart from one edge to the other. He was an hour early, but the door opened a few minutes later. Walter ran in with Sylvester in tow. Walter immediately asked, "Any sign of her?"

Toby kept calling out, "Happy...Happy Quinn this is not funny at all...come on...don't..._WHERE ARE YOU_?"

Walter put a hand on Toby's shoulder, "She's not here, Toby"

"Happy...this isn't funny anymore, please answer me!" Toby persisted, shrugging off the helping hand.

Walter sighed, "Tobias, look at me. Happy is not here, we have confirmed this fact. She's been taken."

The door opened, Paige walked in briskly, "Here's our proof." The paper and DVD in her hand slapped the table, making everyone flinch.

Toby sat down hard. Walter and Sylvester walked over to analyze the DVD. Paige sat down next to him gently, "I know."

"Yeah, no kidding. She's tough, she'll be fine, but Ralph isn't. If anything, he'll be their main target."

Paige drew a breath, remembering how Toby showed his feelings. His love language was showing weakness to others so they could fix it.

It got out of hand easily.

"The fact that you are sitting here with half a mind shows why we need you. You're tough; we need you to stay that way. For her. That's what I've been doing."

Walter shouted over, "Guys, were about to play the video."

"Well don't treat it like a frickin movie." Toby grumbled.

The screen flicked on. Sylvester called from the other room, "Hold on a second, let me get my notes."

Walter pressed and re-pressed the remote, "It's not responding...I didn't even ask it to play."

"Where's Happy when you need her...oh wait, she's right there." Toby deadpanned. The team let his snide remark slide. He became surly when he was emotionally twisted.

Sylvester rushed into the room as the voices began. One was mechanical, fazed over to mask its owner. Happy was tied to a chair. The voice came over the monitor.

"Hello Scorpion. You've disappointed me, figuring out my clue already. It was a clue inside a clue, for those who aren't as smart as the team they work with. You messed up, and now look whose paying for it. You've made me very happy."

A man stepped over to happy and pulled her gag off. Happy launched into yelling, "You Bastereds, when Toby finds out I'm gone, he's going to analyze your freaking face into the pavement. Where's Ralph you sick bunch of-"

The whole team was shocked as the man slugged Happy in the stomach. She bent over trying to catch her breath, but they didn't let her, lifting her back up so they could slam into her stomach her three more times. Toby launched off the couch, but didn't move forward. It wouldn't help.

The menacing voice returned, "That was for failing to find your son, Paige Dineen. And this, Walter O'Brian, is for what you did to me."

A second man entered, yet again, not the owner of the voice. From behind his back he pulled a crowbar. Toby shouted at the screen, "Don't you touch her with that!"

"Oh Tobias, I bet you wish you had any control over these matters. But none of you do."

The crowbar rose over Happy's leg and slammed down with a sickening crack. Happy screamed in pain as her bone shattered into what Toby estimated was four or five pieces.

Happy gasped for breath, "Hey...Toby...don't worry...I'll be fine, but don't come looking for me, you hear, keep safe-"

Happy cut off with another punch in the stomach. Paige gasped as her friend coughed up blood.

The screen went black. The Voice came back.

"_Your final clue,_

_Dead fed to live_

_Haunted foot trodden hallways_

_Ghosts of memory_

_Cries of mammals_

_Smiles and cheers_

_Taken care of here_

_Good luck all of my friends."_

Toby threw a pillow at the screen.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Walter typed furiously on the keyboard, "Cries of mammals..., I'm guessing animals. Dead fed to live, a farm of some sort...Paige could you check on Toby, make sure he doesn't...you know...snap?"

Paige snorted, "Oh, he's long past snapped, Walter. I'll go make sure he doesn't go do something more irrational."

A hand touched her wrist before she could leave, "Paige...are you ok?"

Paige looked at Walter, "No. I'm not. My son is gone, my friend is hurt, and we can't do anything to stop it. But I have to keep going. For them."

"I...yeah...that sounds good...keep going for...me t-too, ok?"

Paige nodded, "Of course Walter, I will. I'm going to go check on Toby."

She couldn't feel Walter's eyes watching her walk up the stairs.

Toby was slamming his fist into the wall when she got there. She did like any mother would. She gently stepped in front of him before the next blow came, for she knew that he would stop once comfort was there. Toby growled, "Paige move, I need to expel anger physically rather than verbally or I am going to hurt someone I love..."

Paige put a hand on his fist, "Its bleeding, Toby. And the wall it just going to frustrate you more. We don't have time to go to the gym to let you wear it off, this adrenaline could be used for finding Happy, don't waist it."

Walter's voice cut thru the silence, "WE FOUND HER!"

Toby bolted down the stairs. Paige watched him and smirked, "I need a ship name for those two...badly."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Remind me again why we can't grab Cabe before we go into the abandoned Zoo?" Sylvester prodded

Walter sighed as he pulled the car to a stop in front of the rusty, foreboding gates, "Because Sly, the note said no more police involved or they'll knock off one of our worries, which translates into they'll kill whoever is ticking them off most, which will probably by Happy."

Sylvester sighed, "My bad...sorry."

Toby opened the door, "What are we waiting for, come on!"

"Hold on Toby! Sit down." Walter snapped. Toby wasn't in the mood to wait but it looked like he had no choice. He sat down with a frustrated huff.

Walter cleared his throat, "Listen guys...this is hard for all of us. We're missing team members and can't contact Cabe. But were a team, we get thru this. Gun check, Toby?"

"Check"

"Paige?"

"Check"

"Alright then. Let's move out, slowly, Toby."

The doors all opened. Sylvester held the Taser in his hands like it was a wild beast. Toby and Walter went first, Paige and Sylvester behind. They walked thru the iron wrought doors. Walter murmured under his breath, 'Taken care of here...Sylvester where's the vets office?'

Sylvester took a shaky breath, running the map thru his mind, "That would be thru service doors behind that building."

Sure enough, it was there. The team stopped. Unease began to creep into their minds. The placement of the door wasn't the most open; it was hidden behind a building, with vines growing around it.

But their teammates were in there.

And they were a Cyclone

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ralph's POV:

The man had told him mom and Walter were coming for him. He didn't expect Happy to come first. They chained her to a chair next to Ralph and left the room. Her questions kept going for the next half hour, until the men came back in and took her to a smaller room. As the sound of a one way fight was echoing off the walls, Ralph put his plan in action. They had forgotten to leave him with a guard. He felt his metal bracelet. It was smooth on the top, but sharp on the edges. He had already been cutting away at the ropes that tied him down.

Now they snapped.

He jumped up, stretching his long abused limbs. He quickly scrambled to the air conditioning unit. It was small, small enough for Ralph to get thru, but none of the other grownups. Maybe Happy, she's like an octopus, Ralph reminded himself. He pulled out a penny that had been living in his pocket, and slowly, painstakingly, he unscrewed each bolt. The unit opened. He jumped up and crawled inside, pulling the unit shut behind him. He screwed the bolts partially back into the wall and crawled away. He was starting to get a little claustrophobic. He wouldn't be afraid though, Walter wouldn't be afraid. There was the ending. He kicked the exit once, twice, three times. It shoved out.

It was only as he jumped out that he realized how far away the ground was. He must have been going at an incline...he fell, farther and farther and hit the ground. His head hurt, his legs and arms hurt, everything hurt. Slowly darkness was claiming him, calling him its own.

Voices reached him.

Arms scooped him up, roughly.

Then, the darkness swallowed him completely.


	5. The Knife

Chapter 5:

Walter head hurt. His arms ached. Something was wrong, but he didn't have the energy to wake...or did he?

A voice called him from the soft sleep. It was a voice he loved, no matter what he said. It became louder as he pulled himself from this dark, velvety place. His eyes opened to Paige. She was sitting next to him, struggling against the heavy chains holding her from freedom. Her blond hair has been stained red on one side. Walter felt his temper rise at the fact that they had hurt Paige, whoever they were. Something hot and sticky was on his head...his blood. Someone had bashed his head, and had done the same to Paige. Walter turned his attention to the rest of the room. Toby and Sylvester were to the left and right of himself and Paige. Both had the same wound.

It was cold, Walter realized. The floor was concrete, only subtracting body temperature. They all had dressed for the hot summer day. Walter only hoped Ralph wasn't as cold as they were. The gags on their mouths restricted communications, but Toby was hearing his friends' clearly. Fear, determination, anger, all spoken by their eyes.

The door in the back opened. Inside it was darkness. Then three burly men stepped out. Walter seemed to recognize the fourth, clean shaven man, but he was unsure. Three more burly men stepped out from the door. 7 men in total, 7 versus 5, three of which couldn't fight. Outnumbered, out smarted...and just when it seemed it couldn't get any worse...

"Hello Walter, it's nice to see you again."

Walter's head snapped up at the all too familiar voice. The clean shaven man grinned devilishly down at his captives. It couldn't be...but it was.

_Collins_

"I wouldn't have asked you here unless I needed a favor. And, I know that after _all_ I've done to help you, you could at least do _something_ for me." Collins snapped his fingers at the men. Two disappeared, and seconds later pulled out a small figure by her arms, and threw her to the floor. Toby stifled a shocked intake of breath. She looked worse than before, and her leg was twisted in an unnatural direction.

But she wasn't gone yet. As one man went to put her down, Happy swung her elbow back into his stomach. The henchman dropped her harder, but bent over slightly, breathing hard.

He growled, "Bitch."

Collins smiled, "Let's get started shall we? I have been hired by a few men who would greatly appreciate your cooperation. They require codes to something you all worked on, and something Walter can give me. The codes to the DIL, and the Iraqi program. Failure to give them to me means...well Happy has been an example of that already, hasn't she. If she had given me the DIL codes when I had asked, none of you would have been in this situation." He leaned down over her, "Great job, Happy. You never seem to do _anything _right anymore."

Toby growled thru the gag.

"I'll leave you guys to think about it."

Collins left the room. Walter immediately started fighting with the ropes holding him captive. His vision swam but he didn't give up...until he found it. The weakest point in the rope, Walter fought at it with all his might as the other members of the team started trying to encourage him thru their individual cloths. All he could tell is that his left bonds felt looser and looser and...

His arm was free.

With a rush of adrenaline Walter began to break free of his other bonds...

And the door opened.

The room stopped.

Collins scanned the room slowly, with purpose, but Walter could already tell he had seen what was going on. His eyes roamed until they found Walter's arm. Paige started yelling at him as he walked toward Walter with one of the strong men he had hired. She could see what was behind the man's back in his hands. Walter couldn't, but Paige could.

Collins whispered in his ear, "I can't tell what's more fun...watching your girlfriend squirm, or making you scream."

A flash of metal, a sickening crack...pain in Walter's left arm...Paige crying out loudly mixed with the rest of his teams cries...but I wouldn't voice my pain. It would only give Collins what he wanted.

It was then another one of the men picked up Happy roughly. The team was already recovering from the shock of seeing Walter's arm hanging in a way that would make any Doctor cringe. Happy hissed thru her teeth at being picked up so roughly, but that didn't stop her mouth from running as soon as her gag was off. "Let's get this straight you bastered, nobody hurts my friends, get your hands off me you, when I get done with you they'll have to put your pulp in a jar and HOPE they can recognize-"

The man's meaty hand slammed into Happy's slim waist. She gasped, groping for the non-existent air she wished she had. Mentally she added another black and blue to the list. As Collins took Toby's gag off he started, "Let her go you freaking bastereds, Collins let's just talk about this, there are so many other ways to get what you want, not this. We were your friends Collins, please-"

"Ok."

The answer cut Toby off short. Ok? That was it?

"I'll let her go."

Toby blanched slightly.

Collins walked over to a box in the corner. He reached in and pulled out a small pocket knife. It glinted dangerously in the light from the single overhead bulb. The room tensed, as Collins relished in the fear lacing Happy's emotionless features. "Oh yes Tobias, I will let her go...after you give me what I want."

Happy began to inch backwards, but two thugs grabbed her arms and lifted her off her feet, leaving her dangling in the air. She feebly kicked out with her good leg, but stopped as pain shot up the broken limb beside it. Collins moved toward her menacingly, a ghost of a smile lifting the corners of his mouth, as he remembered the first time he had dreamed of this...

_He walked down the stairs for the first time in a week. The rest of __**his**__ team looked surprised at seeing him so soon. Happy looked up the stairs expectantly, waiting for Walter. "Where's Walter?"_

_He shrugged. He hated it when they talked to him, couldn't they see how busy he was..._

_Happy blocked his path._

_He glared at her. "Excuse yourself, Happy, you have moved in my personal space. Is your anger getting the better of you?"_

_She growled, "Mark, he hasn't eaten in four days, I don't think killing your genius guinea pig would benefit your little project..."_

_"__Happy, I am helping Walter expand his horizons. I know what I'm doing. Go...fix something, let the grownups play."_

_But this time, Happy wasn't in the mood. She snapped. Happy grabbed his shirt collar and backed him up against the wall. Sylvester and Toby tensed, waiting for another fight to break out. _

_"__Now you listen to me Collins, I'm going to go up those stairs, and help my friend. You are gonna sit your ass right down over there, and have Toby give you whatever you need to keep that brain of yours active, and no matter what you do, you are NOT going up those stairs again until I call you up. Not Walter, not Toby, not yourself, ME."_

_Collins knew there was no arguing with her. He threw daggers at the back of her head, boring holes with his eyes. She was going to ruin everything, everything they had worked on in the last weeks would be lost if he 'woke up' as they called it. This wasn't fair, this was __**his**__ team, they shouldn't be questioning judgment, __**his**__ judgment. _

_Maybe one day he would kick her out, back onto the streets. But he had to wait, had to separate her from the rest. Keep her bitter, keep her angry._

_In that moment, Collins swore that someday, Happy would be no more a part of Scorpion then the government._

_As if the government would ever have a part in their great minds._

_Never._

Collins smiled as the memory finished. He had been standing their silently for quite some time, just making them lose their fear, thinking it was over...

He had them right where he wanted.

In a flash, Collins snapped the knife open, and plunged it down toward Happy's arm.

In that moment, Collins felt pure joy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ralph groaned as the arms holding him set him down. It wasn't home, but it was soft. The coarse material of a blanket made it warm.

His head hurt...but he didn't worry.

Walter would come save him, Walter and mom, and Happy and Toby, and Cabe...

The velvety darkness overcame him.

It reminded him of his mother's arms.


	6. Pain and Comfort

Chapter 6:

Happy couldn't help the tears of pain that rolled down her face, but if Walter could stay quiet, so could she. Besides, it looked like Toby was suffering enough for the both of them. She gritted her teeth for the knife's removal, possibly the most painful part.

But it never came.

Happy groaned as Collins took a step back, and looked at his handiwork. Blood was scarcely trickling down her pale skin, but once that knife came out...Happy shuddered, her body reacting to having something foreign sticking out of her limb. Spasms started to travel up her small body. She hated looking weak.

Collins turned with a sick smile to Walter, who couldn't seem to look away from the hilt in Happy's arm. She wanted to tell him she was fine, that he couldn't tell those codes or she would personally kill him, but she feared the scream, barred behind gritted teeth would escape. Collins pulled to gag out of Walter's mouth, purposefully yanking his body so that his arm broken arm would protest. Walter tensed, but didn't make a sound.

"You didn't have to do that, Collins."

Mark feigned surprise, "I didn't? But you weren't cooperating, how else was I supposed to get your attention?"

Walter's eyes glinted in anger, "You have it."

"Then you know what I want. The codes for the Iraqi Program, and the DIL."

"You know I can't do that. If I did, you could get your hands on some of the most dangerous nuclear weaponing..."

Collins grabbed Walter's broken arm and yanked it down hard. Happy could have sworn she heard something else crack. Paige shrieked thru the cloth that held her voice. Walter focused on her instead of the pain. She had tear tracks down her face, but the anger that burned in her eyes had taken over.

Mark walked calmly back over to where Happy kneeled. She knew what was coming. He turned to Walter one more time, "Last chance. Codes, now."

Walter closed his eyes for one moment. His mind was racing, trying to find a way _out_. But he was too slow. Collins gripped the hilt of the knife. Happy knew this was going to hurt; the wound had already starting to clot, so she looked where she found the most comfort.

Toby looked so scared. She hated when he didn't smile. She wished he would make a joke or something, do something idiotic.

The white hot pain seared thru her arm. How she didn't cry out was a mystery to everyone. It stung like hell. Collins wasn't just taking it out; he was twisting the sharp blade, slowly, painstakingly, waiting for her to crack. But it would never happen. She had to stay strong, at least in front of the rest. Until it was just her, she wouldn't cry. Crying was weak.

The tip of the blood stained blade crawled out of her flesh, she could have screamed at the feeling of air rushing into her wound. Collins yet again stepped back to check his handiwork and smiled. It was sickening. "You don't look so good, Happy...maybe you should get some rest."

Before she could protest, a needle was pressed into her skin, and the world went black.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ralph groaned as his eyes opened. Voices were all muddled in his head. This wasn't home, it smelled different, it looked different. It wasn't the garage, or the car. This was musty, and dark.

Something cool was placed over his forehead. It was damp...he must have a fever.

A voice cleared the mist.

"Easy there Genius, I got ya. You're gonna be all right."

Her voice was all he needed to fall back into slumber.


	7. Statistics

Chapter 7:

Toby stared in shock at the limp figure at his feet.

He knew it. He had always said they weren't made for this. They were geniuses, not FBI, or BAU...now they had to be stronger than ever. But how? Happy was the strongest member of the team, and Collins had already broken her. Walter was probably next, knowing Collins; revenge would start and end with the man that had taken Collins away from, 'His Team'.

And Paige...Collins would be lenient with her. She _had _taken Collins place, and he had already taken her son, Toby was troubled at the thought of Ralph being so close, yet so far from help. They weren't doing anything for him, except sitting here and hoping.

Sylvester was crumbling, silent tears slipped down his cheeks. Everyone had someone to keep them going, fortunately for Sly, he still had Megan waiting for him. The person that kept Toby going was lying at his feet, an unknown medication coursing thru her veins. He just hoped it wasn't addictive, she didn't deserve that.

Nobody did.

Collins smirked at Toby, "You want to know what it was? What I placed in her system...that's the question every Doctor wants to know. Just be consoled knowing that I won't forget your past addictions, and won't hesitate to use them against you. Now, Tobias, you worked on the DIL program for quite some time. Running tests to make sure everything was secure, double checking each operative. But people like you _always_ have a second way in. Gamblers won't hesitate to do what they must. Especially addictive gamblers, isn't that right?"

Collins ripped the gag out of Toby's mouth, hard. Toby pulled in a huge gulp of fresh air. "Past is...past...Collins...let it be."

"For now Tobias...For now."

Collins walked into the back room with a smile on his face. Three of the men walked back with him, leaving 4 scattered around the room. One of them walked over and unchained his wrists. Quickly Toby slid to the ground beside Happy. Gently he felt her wrist. There was a strong pulse, thankfully. Collins had given her something with no intent of killing her.

Quietly he tried to wake her, "Happy...come on girl, open those beautiful browns..."

"Toby it's no use, she's passed out." Walter gritted his teeth as the chains were unlocked, sliding painfully past his broken arm.

Toby sighed and turned to him, "Your arm..."

"Check the others... it's a minor break, just-" Toby cut him off by gently touching his broken elbow. Walter hissed in pain.

The shrink smirked, "A 'minor break', huh? You're not the only genius around here Walter, and you're _certainly_ not a doctor."

Walter groaned in exasperation, "You don't have the medical supplies to fix it, Toby. All of us had blunt trauma to the head, make sure it's not serious."

Toby exhaled, "Alright team, gather round, this is going to be a bumpy road."

He stayed next to Happy, waiting for her to wake up, as Toby checked everyone for concussion. Now, Sylvester was sitting on the other side of Toby, biting his nails in an effort not to panic. Walter had tried several times to look around for an escape, but each try was shot down by Paige's fussing over his arm. Looking for escape was futile, Collins had Ralph, and until they knew where he was, leaving would only endanger the youngest member of the team.

Toby leaned over Happy and murmured quietly, "Have you seen the happy couple in the corner? Well...you're missing the biggest show of EQ you've ever seen."

Paige and Walter sat against the wall. Walter was mumbling science talk, something about the room and how long it might take for Cabe to find them...or even realize they were gone. Paige was listening to every word, but not hearing any. Her mind was on Ralph, and everyone knew it.

"So even if Cabe did find us in the next twelve hours...Paige...listen, Ralph is going to be fine. Collins won't hurt him."

Paige blinked hard, "How...how can you possibly..."

"Because of Ralph's elevated IQ, Collins wouldn't hurt his mind in any way, or impair his ability to work. Ralph's going to be fine, but Collins knows how to get into your head. Just remember, no matter what he says, Ralph is safe. OK...Paige?"

Paige nodded slowly. Walter took his answer and stood up, "Alright. Sly what our Stats?"

"About 32 percent chance of Cabe finding us within the next 48 hours, a 7 percent chance of escaping on our own and...umm..."

Walter nodded and walked away from Paige and Toby, "What else Sly?"

Sylvester quieted, "Walter, I know you don't like this...but there's a less than 30 percent chance that Collins is going to let Paige leave here...alive, I mean. With our mind he wouldn't care but...Paige isn't like us."

Walter shook his head, "No, no those statistics are invalid, do them again..."

"Walter my statistics are never wrong, and I already double checked then."

Silence.

"How much time do I have...Sylvester?" Paige pressed.

Sly sighed, "Taking into account Collins anger and his current mind set...less than 12 hours."

"So...I'm not getting out of here?"

"We didn't say that" Walter protested

"No, you did."

Walter looked into her hazel eyes. No lying to her. Not now, not ever.

"It's...not likely."

Paige nodded, a fierce determination in her words, "Then you have to swear something to me, and I'll know if you're telling a lie because Toby will tell me."

Walter looked up to see the shrink stand behind her, watching his movements. He groaned, "Paige, you don't have to do this, I am getting you out-"

He froze as her hand clapped around his mouth, "Shut up. Just for once Walter, shut up and let me talk. Now you are going to swear to me, that no matter what happens, you're going to keep your head on. Not for me, not for anybody do you do something stupid. No jumping off cliffs, no offering yourself as a hostage..."

Walter mumbled thru her hand, "I seriously doubt I'll need to jump off cliffs...and I'm already a hostage."

"You know what I mean. And above all, no matter what happens, you keep on. Do you understand me O'Brien? Don't stop being you." Slowly she took her hand away. "Swear it."

Walter sighed. Then he looked her in the eyes. He held that gaze. "I promise to keep my head in all situations, but I will not swear to keep going. Not without you."

Paige took a step back in shock. But her answer never came.

The door opened. Five of the huge men stepped out from the doorway, Collins joined them.

Sylvester immediately backed against the wall. Walter took a step in front of Paige. Toby kneeled down, next to Happy. He put a hand on her shoulder.

Collins grinned widely, "I am sorry to ruin the moment...Francis do me a favor and have your friends restrain our guests?"

A man with a skull tattoo on his left hand nodded. One name out of six. Francis nodded to his companions, who in turn walked to each (Conscious) member of Scorpion. Walter didn't like them touching Paige, but he kept his promise. No doing anything stupid, that he understood.

Once in control, Collins smiled, "Now, isn't that better? It's as it always was, me in control, you my followers." He pointed to Walter and Paige, "Francis, grab Curly and Blondie, won't you?"

Francis and another man shoved Walter and Paige forward. As they pushed them, Francis stuck out his foot. Paige tripped and fell hard, causing harsh laughter to break out among their captors. Walter bent down and helped her out, shooting Francis a look that could kill.

Francis jostled them toward the room Collins had gone into a few minutes ago.

Both remembered Sylvester's statistics.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR MESSAGE:

Psst...hey! Its me, the writer, here to remind you about a little button right underneath this message! Its called the Review button! Also, if you like the scorpion writing's I've completed so far, I have a few one-shots you may like!

That's all! Remember...REVIEW!

Like...now!


	8. Iron and Steel

Chapter 8:

The voices were louder than Ralph would have liked. He mumbled incoherent mumbles of protest. The voices stopped immediately

A male one whispered "I think he may be waking up…"

Another, younger voice hissed back, "No kidding! Go get _her, _she said she wanted to be here when he woke up."

"Why do I have to go?" The older voice said.

"Because moron, you aren't a people person!" The younger voice shot back

The older one laughed, "Says the guy who just called his brother a moron-"

"**_Boys_**_". _

There it was. Her voice was different than most, like his mother, or Walter. Not gritty like Cabe's, not condescending like Drew's.

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

Her eyes stared back at his. They were grey, with dark long lashes. They were kind, and fierce, and sad all at the same time. He smiled, "Hullo."

She lifted the corners of her mouth. "Hello sleeping beauty! We were beginning to think you weren't planning on waking up. How's your physical state?"

He checked. Hands, feet, legs, arms…Neck was sore and head throbbed. Back ached, but other than that…"Better."

"Well that's good. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions to make sure your psychological state hasn't been damaged." He nodded. "Alright, here we go. What is Pi to the twenty third digit?"

It took him a moment. He thought hard, but slowly. "3.14159…"

She nodded, "Good, go on."

"26535…8…9793238…46…2…4! 3.1415926535897932384624!"

She laughed. It sounded like…he had no words to describe it. "My name is Linda, but my friends call me Lynn. Now I have one more question for you."

Ralph nodded. She leaned closer, her black hair falling in front of her face. Her eyes turned slightly stormy, making him want to shrink.

"What is your business with my father?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Walter hissed as his broken arm contacted with the concrete flooring. He heard Paige fall beside him, her breath hitched as she saw a small chair in the corner. It had loose ropes on it. Ralph…

Collins walked over to her, grabbed her hair and yanked her head up. Walter tensed, ready to jump up to defend her, but Collins just laughed. "I'm…disappointed in you Walter. I thought you cared about this team, but as soon as I leave, you fill the empty hole with a pretty little whore."

He dropped Paige's head, which banged painfully against the ground. Walter clenched his teeth at Collins description of Paige, "Mark, your problems are with me, leave her out of this."

Collins scoffed, "Oh Walter, I want those codes very badly…and I will have to break you to get them. And I know exactly what to do to do that. Why do you think I bothered with that little brat?"

That hit a chord with Paige. "Where is my son, Collins...what did you do to him?"

"Oh him? I'm surprised you remembered, I thought you wouldn't care! You would rather hand your son off to your Ex then deal with him and his 'problems.' That's how all of you Normals are, a pretty new face, a new opportunity…why isn't that how it was in Vegas? Face it Paige, the only reason you kept your son was because he got you a job!"

"Collins, she can't help you, so why bother. She doesn't know the codes, and she didn't lock you away." Walter snapped out. He needed to distract Collins, to get him away from Paige.

Collins put a hand over his heart, grimacing in fake pain, "Oh, Walter that hurt. But you're right. She didn't take me away from my life. You did."

He nodded at another man, who had four fingers on his left hand. "Dominic, why don't you go ahead…?"

Dominic grinned. In one swift movement, he was in front of Walter. Francis hoisted him up on his knees. Paige began to protest, "What are you doing…Collins stop it...stop!"

Walter felt the air rush from his lungs, leaving him gasping for air. Without a moment to catch his breath, pain slammed into his chest again. He had taken a beating before...why was this more painful? 5 times more, then one more for spite. Walter collapsed on the floor, coughing up a small pool of blood. Dominic stood over him grinning, ignoring Paige's pleas. It was then Walter saw his hands.

Son of a bitch. Iron knuckles. They packed a punch even the strongest of men felt pain against, and Walter was _not_ the strongest man, not by any stretch of the imagination.

But he wasn't weak.

Collins smirked at Paige's cries, "Did you say something, sweet Paige?"

"Leave him alone, please..."

Walter gasped for breath, "Paige...I can...handle..." Francis kicked Walter in the side, effectively stopping his words.

Collins laughed, "Oh no, this I want to hear, the brave Walter O'Brian, playing hero again. Just like it was on that cruise ship, right? 'Take me not her; let the _whole world _see how _valiant_ I am.' But it's all to make up for that one day, the day you killed thousands. Iraqi, all those bombs, all those people dying, all at the hands of a man. A young genius who lived in a small cottage, and was oblivious at the damage he was doing."

It was in the past, and it had not been his fault...but that didn't make it hurt any less. Collins was right. He had killed every one of those innocent people.

"Now, Paige, what do you have to say about your _hero_ now?"

Walter couldn't look her in the eyes. He was afraid for her reaction, the scorn and disappointment in her eyes.

Paige meanwhile, couldn't bring herself to a full answer, "I...I don't...He didn't..."

Collins stepped toward Paige, "Of course you'll stick up for him. He's your boss. And you don't want to lose your job, right Paige?"

A small noise cut thru the room. Walter looked up as Collins pulled out a small handle, with a catch on the side. Paige pulled back, but the man holding her shoved her forward again. Walter shook off the pain in his stomach and began to stand up slowly. The guards next to him grabbed his arms and hoisted him into a standing position. His head whirled at the lack of oxygen from the sudden movement.

Collins pressed the small button on the side of the handle. A blade arched thru the air into a stand still position. It glinted in the light as Collins moved toward Paige, who tried to pull away, "Don't touch me...get back..."

Collins turned towards Walter, holding the blade out at Paige, "Now you have a choice. The codes to the Iraqi program, or I show you have brave your assistant really is."

"Listen, Collins you're making a mistake," Walter countered, "You assume we have the codes for the programs you want."

"Of course you do."

"No, we don't."

Collins began to look a little less confident, "Don't lie to me Walter..."

"I only speak facts, and the fact is, we severed ties with those programs a long time ago. We don't have what you want."

Collins eye's blazed, "You're lying!"

"Why would I lie to you, Mark? Would it help anything?"

For one moment, Paige wondered if it would all be over then. If Collins would just give up and shoot them, or let them go. That moment passed quickly.

Collins shook his head, "I know you too well, Walter. You've lied before, and you certainly would lie to protect your girlfriend."

The man holding Paige took that as a cue, grabbing Paige's arm and holding it out in front of her. Collin's confidence returned, "Now, the codes. And no lying to me, Walter."

Paige looked at Walter. He looked so unsure...Walter didn't know the codes. And Collin's wouldn't stop until Walter told him what they were.

Walter shifted in his captors grip, gritting his teeth, "I. Don't. Know."

"Wrong answer."

**Psst...hey, its me...the author again.**

**I know, you really wanna get back to your story but this is ****_VERY IMPORTANT_****. It pertains to any other story I'll ever write.**

**There's a poll up on my page right now with questions for YOU to answer! So do me a big ol' favor and answer it for me! Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Ralph shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Linda's dark eyes stared his lighter ones to the ground. She hissed, "We've been trying to find him for months, and just as we do, your team shows up and messes everything up. Now he's got guards, and hostages."

"They were only trying to get me back!" Ralph defended.

Linda sighed, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...I know, Ralph. I was there when it happened."

Ralph's head snapped up, "You were?"

"Across the parking lot. We recorded the whole thing."

"But you could have..." Ralph was stunned. _She _had been standing RIGHT there...one phone call, one word even, could have maybe prevented Happy and him from getting...wait. "Hostages? Who else did Collins get?"

Linda blinked, "You don't know, do you? You honestly had no idea this would happen."

"What would happen?"

"Your team...your...cyclone..." her eyes became sorrowful, "Ralph, Collin's has them all."

It was worse than any slap he could have received. His mom...Walter...

Linda's voice was far away. He found himself falling backward in his own mind. It was amazing, and scary, and thrilling, and foolish that he knew...but Collin's had told him about this place in your mind. One only certain people could find. No sound but his own thoughts. They became clearer, steadier, he could reach out and grasp each one, solving them with ease.

And he didn't want to go back.

So he let himself fall.

Deeper...

Deeper...

And he felt Lost.

He was Lost.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The knife slid out of Paige's arm for what seemed to be the twentieth time. The men dropped their grasp on Walter and Paige at the same time, Walter started to rush forward, but a fist slammed into the side of his head. Walter fell back onto his knees, as Collins laughed, "Now Walter, wait until we've left the room...I just want to see you squirm."

Walter gritted his teeth and looked at Paige. She was crying silently, a heap on the floor, holding her arm close to her chest. There was so much blood...

The guards left, slowly. Very, very slowly. Collins was last. He smiled a sickly sweet grin, "Good boy...go ahead."

The door slammed shut as Walter bolted off the ground, and ran to Paige. A single sob came from her lips, she leaned into his chest with tear stained eyes. Walter almost froze up at the touch...but now was not the time. He took her arm in his hands. The cuts were deep, any lower down and they would have definitely cut the femoral artery. The blood was over his hands, some running down his arms. He couldn't ever remember her bleeding before...a cut here and there, sure, but this?

Walter ripped the bottom of his shirt, taking off a good strip of it. He gently began wrapping the wound, but it wasn't helping much. The blood soaked the fabric almost immediately. As he wrapped, her counted. Eleven cuts, probably eleven scars. He gently pressed down on the cuts. Paige hissed in pain, but put her own hand next to his.

Her golden hair was in her eyes. He wanted so badly to move it out of her eyes, to fix everything. He couldn't, but he wanted to.

Paige looked up at him, "Are you ok?"

Walter was stunned. "I...Paige, I'm fine. _You_ however...I-I need more medical supplies, I can't stop the b-bleeding—"

"Walter, it's just a few cuts. They'll go away, and even if they don't..."

"No, Paige you will _not _have scars because of _my _decision."

Paige blanched, "Your decision? Walter there was no way we could have avoided this, if we had called in the Police he would have killed Happy, _killed my son_! You saved them..."

Walter groaned, and almost ran his fingers thru his hair, before realizing they were currently occupied trying to stay the bleeding. "I should have left you home."

"What?" Paige's head snapped back up to look at him.

"It took all I had to reason that you should come with us...every time we leave the base I have to spend hours reassuring myself you'll be ok. This one time, I could have stopped, I could have seen the danger...I could have-"

"Walter O'Brian, you did exactly what you had to do."

He looked down at her arm. The blood was stopping where he had put pressure, but her grip was weaker. Without thinking he put a hand over hers. Gently he pressed down, giving her more pressure, efficiently stopping the blood flow. It was just then he remembered how much his arm hurt. He gingerly brought it up to his chest, relieving him of some strain. Not much, but some.

Walter moved his leg, and felt the sticky, wetness of the blood seep thru to his skin. He sighed, "Paige, can I move you to somewhere less..."

"Bloody?"

He nodded. Paige didn't quite know what to expect, when Walter scooped her up like a feather, and walked to the farthest corner from the door. She could tell his arm hurt badly, but he set her down slowly. Both sat with their backs against the wall, not daring to make another movement, lest Collins burst back in the room, twirling his knife and laughing his crazed laugh. Walter could still see the knife itself glittering in the light.

"Walter?"

He looked up, "Yes?"

"You're hurting me."

He quickly lessened the grip on her arm. He didn't know when it found its way there, but it did. "Sorry."

Paige cringed at the sudden release, "You're...you're 100% sure about Ralph, right? He wouldn't hurt my son."

"No. He wouldn't chance it, not even for revenge."

She sighed, "Well that's good."

Moments passed. Walter couldn't tell if the silence was better or worse than talking about painful things. He shifted his position, his arm was aching from picking up Paige...but he didn't feel safe in the middle of the floor. He needed her close, a reassurance of safety.

Paige was slowly falling off that thin line between the world and dream land. She would never say it out loud, but Walter was making it hard to stay awake. The familiar smell of genius mixed with the warm body heat radiating off him...

"Paige?"

She jolted from her ramblings, "Yes Walter?"

"You're tired."

She mentally rolled her eyes at the understatement, "I'm not falling asleep with Collins in the next room."

He nodded, "I understand your concern...but I'll wake you if I hear anything."

Paige looked up at him. She knew that if Collins did enter the room, he would wake her, but only at the very last second. He always let her rest...

_The day had been a long, hard day. A string of murders left a lot of paperwork to finish, and that was her job. But Paige was never the last to leave. She could hear the familiar sounds of clattering and buzzing come from the Rocket's corner. They stopped as Walter walked over to get a cup of coffee. _

_She smiled at him briefly before going back to the pages and pages before her. She inwardly smiled at the joke Toby had made about 'Paige signing pages' and how 'Even her name was right for the job'_

_It was then she yawned._

_Usually Paige waited for Walter to walk away before stretching or showing any sign of tiredness...but she had honestly thought he had gone._

_"__Paige"_

_She jumped as Walter gently approached her, "God, Walter, I thought you had...what?"_

_Concern etched his face, "You're tired?"_

_"__A little, but I'm almost done."_

_Walter shrugged, "You should take a break."_

_She blinked, "I'm fine..."_

_"__The human body doesn't work at full mental capacity when tired, meaning for all you know the papers before you are already signed, or done wrong."_

_Paige bristled, "My paperwork is done just fine, thank you."_

_Walter leaned over her shoulder, grabbing the piece of paper off of her 'finished' stack. He pointed to the empty spaces spattered about, that should have been full. Paige reddened, "I'll...take you up on that offer."_

_Walter smirked and walked away, as Paige put her head down on the desk, her arms making a nest-like pillow for her to lay on._

_Next thing she knew, her phone was ringing._

_Paige picked it up sleepily, "Hello?"_

_Drew's voice came over the speaker, "So...I'm guessing Ralph is sleeping over?"_

_"__No, actually, he isn't. Why?"_

_"__You said you would be home an hour ago."_

_Paige shot up and looked at the clock on the wall. Crud._

_"__I'm sorry Drew, I lost track of time...once I'm done with this..."_

_She trailed off. All of the papers were in a neat stack, on Walter's desk. All finished, and signed._

_Except for that one paper that had causedWalter's concern...it was sitting in front of her with a note._

_Drew interrupted her, "Paige?"_

_She sighed, "I'll be over in a few minutes. See you then."_

_She ended the call, and picked up the note. _

**_Paige;_**

**_I never realized how tedious your job is. Next time I'll have Toby and Happy pitch in._**

**_~Walter_**

_Paige laughed, and finished the last paper. She placed it neatly on the stack and walked over to the door..._

The door crashed open, jolting Paige awake. Collins sauntered in, a smile on his face.

Walter and her exchanged glances.

A sharp snap back to reality.

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Man, I hate love scenes. I think I'll stick to the fun, hurt/comfort stuff. Minus the comfort. **

**Sorry I was away, I have good news, better news and bad news.**

**Good news: Summer's here, and I've included you guys on my daily schedule. Right after the "Chores" section, it says, "One or more chapters on The Lost."**

**Better news: I have found out my absolute favorite thing in the world. ONE SHOTS! Their quick, fun, and easy! Go check them our and revieeewww**

**Bad news: I have a three week Acting camp coming up, which will take up a lot of time, energy, and brain cells, so I will be going back to Hiatus very soon.**

**Love you all! Review's=Virtual Snickers (Cause you're not you when you're hungry)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was amazing...every thought ever made, seemed right at Ralph's fingertips. This must be what astronauts felt when they were in space. Words floated like stars in front of Ralph's eyes, his mind a universe of possibilities! He couldn't be distracted, couldn't be pulled away, and couldn't be bothered.

This was his heaven.

The only problem was, he didn't know how to get _out._

But that was ok...right now he didn't want to leave. In fact, he couldn't remember why he ran away in the first place. All of his problems had melted away.

He had melted away...

Life was simply a dream.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Walter pushed himself up with his good arm. His legs protested, being in one solitary position for so long had taken its toll on his muscles. Stars clouded his vision for one moment, before they dissipated. He heard Paige copy his movements, getting up slower than he did. Walter could hear Collins coming closer, but didn't take his eyes off Paige.

Collins wanted attention, everyone knew that. So to keep Collins from hurting Paige, Walter wanted Collins to center on him. He needed Collins to forget about Paige, even for a moment.

Mark walked over, "Well good morning sleeping beauties...how's my favorite couple today?"

No answer

"Oh come on, nothing? Walter, no snarky comments? Snide remarks? Well then I guess I won't get to give you an idea about what activities we'll be doing today."

Walters's bad arm was suddenly snapped away from its slightly comfortable position next to his side. He yelled at the sudden pain. Collins laughed, as Dominic slammed Walter to the ground. "That's better. You know, normal can be fascinating at times. You'd think we lived in an age of serial killers by the prices I saw for _this_ little beauty."

The long, metal pole glinted in the light, but the most intimidating part of it, was the duel-pronged end of it.

Cattle Prod

Collins twirled the dangerous instrument in his hands, "So, before I can have fun, I do have to ask. Codes?"

Silence

"I predicted that answer. Now, Walter here has a choice, he can either take what's coming to him, or he can let Paige and me have all the fun. Honestly I enjoyed our little...session...before, Paige."

Collins walked over to Paige, as Francis shoved her forward, and away from the wall. Mark grabbed her arm forcefully, making her hiss at the irritation of sensitive skin. He ran a hand over the scabs, "Maybe we could do it again sometime soon?"

Walter felt a wash of anger roll over him, he surprised both men holding him and wrenched his shoulders away, making it several steps before Dominic and his friend caught him again, slamming him to the ground. Collins observed, amused. "Oh Walter...and I thought I could trust you not to pull something like that." He turned to Dominic, "Tie him up."

He had messed up just too much. Being untied gave him a chance of escape, a chance to keep Paige safe. Dominic pulled out a coil of rope from his back pocket, wrapping it a little too tightly around Walter's wrists. He gritted his teeth at the pain shooting up his left arm.

Collins ran a hand thru Walter's hair, "Now then, let's have some fun, shall we?"

The Prod buzzed menacingly in his hand. Walter forced an emotionless expression onto his face. He could hear Paige starting to react, but everything started to slow. His mind was taking control, and the sudden peace he had created was perfect.

The pain cut thru him like a knife, trying to cut him from the inside out. His shoulder burned as if a thousand fires had been lit on top of it, he pulled away from the hands and rolled to the side. Just as the smoke began to clear around his head, another bolt slammed him on his back.

Why did someone make this?

Walter began to feel bad for cattle, even though their tough hide prevented them from feeling half of what—OW!

His mouth was bleeding, probably from biting down on his tongue. He didn't want Collins to have the pleasure of watching him scream.

But the next shock caught him on the back of the neck. Trapped against the wall, Walter could do nothing but writhe uselessly as the darkness closed in.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Paige's POV:

She couldn't do anything.

Standing there like a stump, not even trying to fight against the hands that held her in place.

He started screaming at the fifth shock, although Paige doubted he knew it. Finally it was over, and Walter...oh God...strong, brave, wonderful Walter didn't get up. She wasn't quite sure when the hands holding her shoved her forward, but suddenly she was on the floor. Paige stumbled to her feet and rushed to Walter.

She turned him over, letting out a small sob, feeling for a pulse, a breath, anything...

An almost hysterical giggle of relief escaped her lips at the irregular, but still beating, pulse she got. Paige brushed the dark brown locks out of his eyes before realizing something.

Collins was laughing.

Anger boiled inside, Paige turned and faced the man who had cause so much grief and pain for her team. He smiled, "Oh Walter...you really are human after all." He turned to Paige, "Move, Paige. I'll let you have him in a moment."

Paige wouldn't move.

Collin's face hardened, "I said MOVE!"

The shock traveled up and down her body, Paige fell backwards, almost crashing into Walter. "N...NO!"

Another stabbed into her leg. She cried out in pain, leaning farther over Walter's unconscious form. Collin's eyes glinted, "Oh this is MUCH more enjoyable, you make so much more _noise_ compared to him. You see Paige, I have an eidetic memory, so I'll be able to replay every scream over and over and over..."

A third bolt of pain slammed into her, coming from her neck. Paige arched her back, falling back on top of Walter.

Damn.

Five was all it took for the darkness to come over her. Walter had lasted 13, but she was weaker.

Why the Hell was she so weak?

And yet again she failed.

I'm sorry Walter. I failed you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ralph's POV:

Why I came out, I'll never know.

But I did.

Don't worry mom, help is coming.

I'm coming.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Happy's POV

2 days.

2 Freaking days in this hell hole, with nothing to do but talk to Toby, Calm Sylvester, wince at the constant throbbing in her...everything...oh yeah, and scream insults at Collins and his goons.

Then they had to come mess everything up even more.

The door opened, which happened from time to time. Happy shifted from her place next to Toby, moving a little farther away. He gave a small groan as he woke up, straightening up as Collins walked thru the door.

When the first man walked thru the door, nobody was surprised.

The second one, however, made everyone freeze.

Walter stumbled thru the doors, a limp Paige half walking, half falling next to him. One arm around his shoulder, she sank to the floor with him as they reached the wall.

Collins smiled, "Aren't they adorable together?"

Happy spit at him, "You freaking S-O-B, I'll snap your neck!"

"Oh, no need to get violent little Happy, you will have your turn soon enough. For now though, let's let all of you have a little together time...oh, and boys, do me a favor, untie the Doctors hands so he can tend to his friends."

Dominick nodded, and walked over to Toby. He grabbed Toby's arms and harshly untied him. Then Collins and his men left the room.

Toby rushed to Walter, who managed to whisper out, "No...P-Paige needs it first..."

"Are you sure buddy? You're lookin a little green..." Toby joked quietly.

But he didn't wait for an answer. Toby turned to where Paige had fallen. The first thing that struck him was the fact that her arms were stained in blood. Toby pulled out one of three water bottles, took the strip of cloth and wet it down. He gently washed the clumped and thick blood off her arms. Sylvester analyzed the look of shock on the Doctor's eyes, "What is it...is it bad? Toby?"

Toby was about to answer when a hand touched his arm. He turned to see Paige shake her head, and put a finger gingerly to her lips. He nodded in silent answer, "Nah bud, she's fine. Must be Collins, isn't that right Paige?"

She smiled.

It broke Toby's heart.

He could already see the damage they would do. Those scars would never go away, and for all her knew she may not regain full use of her arms again, if any of the nerves had been cut. He took a bandage and wrapped them up, whispering to her, "I don't know if they'll leave."

Her eyes were sad. Then she rasped out, "W-Walter...check him..."

"Not happening Paige, Walter's orders were to see to you completely first."

She groaned, "That Bitch."

Toby laughed loudly, "Well that's a first; don't think anyone's called him that before." He lifted the half empty water bottle to her lips, and she drank deeply. "Now, what happened that you two came stumbling in here like drunk's at Happy hour?"

"Cattle Prod."

Toby's heart basically stopped. "Where?"

Paige pointed to five -wait, six points, Collins must have done it one more time for kicks- spots. Toby dampened each burn mark with the wet cloth, making Paige hiss in pain, and push his hand away. Toby sighed, "I know this hurts Paige but I have to treat them, or they could get infected." She groaned, but let him clean the burn marks.

Finally it was over, and Paige fell asleep. Toby turned back to Walter, "Ok pal, where'd he get you?"

Walter didn't answer.

"Come on Walter, no rest for the wicked, we got to clean those wounds. Walter?"

Toby began to panic, "Walter, don't mess with me, come on..."

He began to shake Walter; Soon Happy was by his side, "Walter move your ass!"

Toby sighed, "The electric currents must have gone to his brain."

"What happens when..."

"Coma."

Happy shook her head, "No...no possible way...that wouldn't happen."

Toby groaned, falling back against the wall, "Happy...Walter's in a Coma."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ralph slid the pocket knife into the back of his belt, just like Linda's three brothers, Jason, Taylor and Jake were doing. Taylor turned to him, "You ready bud?"

He nodded. Jason grinned, "This is going to be fun, right Linda?"

"Shut up Jason."

The triplet boys looked to the ground. Jake Then turned to Linda, "We're going to get dad, right Linna?"

Linda nodded, "That's right Jake, and we're putting him back where he belongs."

Ralph tapped Linda's arm. She looked down at him, already knowing the question on his lips, "Don't you worry Ralph, our family business won't affect your rescue plan. In fact it's the only reason we're helping you. No offence. Collin's has done some crap stuff to your cyclone too."

Jason snorted, " 'Crap Stuff' is the least of our worries. When are we calling Grumpy?"

"We're not calling Grumpy."

"Aww come on, we cannot do this by ourselves. You have to admit, Dad's got us outmatched-"

In one swift moment, Linda had pinned her older brother against the wall. Even though he towered over her by two feet, she still could hold him tight. "If I hear you call him Dad one more time I won't hesitate to have you switch with Taylor."

Jason nodded, "No worries."

"Good. Let's go get ourselves a cyclone."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

With all wounds treated, and everyone sleeping comfortably...some more than others...Collins couldn't think of a better time to scare the crap out of them.

The door slammed open, and a gunshot made everyone scream. The bullet went straight into the roof.

Collins laughed, "Good morning Vietnam! How was everyone's beauty rest? Tell me Doctor, how are your patients?"

Toby gritted his teeth, "Walter's in a Coma."

Now...that wasn't supposed to happen. "Oh...dear me. Then just make sure he's awake for the finale, wouldn't want dearest Water missing out on all the fun I'm going to have!"

Dominick and his friends grabbed Toby and Happy, Collins nodded, "Now it's your turn." He turned to Sylvester, "Don't worry dearest Sly, you won't be alone for your turn...I was thinking of asking sweet little Megan to visit us, what do you think?"

Sylvester froze, "No...No you can't bring her here, she's sick, Collins leave her out of this _please!_"

Mark laughed, "Let's go boys."

"Please Collins...Collins..._Collins!"_

But he was gone.

Paige shifted over to Sylvester, putting her bandaged arms around Sylvester's shoulders as he cried.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Happy was slammed to the floor next to Toby, she groaned in pain as her arm throbbed. She tried to stand up, but a boot slammed onto her back, crashing her to the floor yet again.

Damn being weak.

Damn everyone here.

Well...except Toby.

Collins leaned down and kneeled next to Happy's head, "I almost had him, you know. He was almost ready for the final tests. Walter was _the _next scientific transformation. A man who you could put a problem in front of, and he could solve it in _minutes._ No distractions. No problems."

"You were _killing_ him." Happy hissed

"Maybe." Collins smiled, "But I would have stopped before I went too far. You were able to bring him back easily-"

"Easily? It took me _weeks_ to snap him out of it completely; even then he never fully recovered."

Collins stood up, "I didn't do this for a lecture. This might be about getting codes, but I think Walter will be much more...tolerant...after this. Dominick, if you will..."

The weight on Happy's back lifted. Finally

Dominick grabbed Toby's shoulders, yanking him up to a standing position and shoving him forward.

Toby stumbled forward, "Easy fella's, no need to get physical. Well cooperate with whatever you want-"

Dominick grabbed Toby's arm and wrist, bending the joint backwards. "No talking."

Toby hissed, "Ok, no talking, I can definitely do that."

Dominick released his wrist, pushing Toby back into a chair. Collins shut the metal cuffs around Toby's forearms, leaning over to whisper in his ear, "_Better hold your breath_."

When Happy could look around, it only took her a few moments to figure out what was going on. "No, stop it Collins, get the hell away, MARK!"

Toby felt it before he saw it. The freezing cold, blast of water hit him hard. Toby reacted before he could stop himself, trying to inhale but only succeeding in choking on the never ending stream of water. Ho could hear Happy's angry cries of protest above the roar of the water, but soon the coughs that racked his body drowned out all noise.

He couldn't quite tell when the water stopped, but a rush of air caught him off guard. Black dots clouded his vision, stars swam around his head, and just as they began to stop, another rush of water slammed him again.

Three times, four times, at five, oxygen deprivation took what little consciousness the doctor had, and forced him into a deep, dark sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Linda watched in a slow rising anger from the air duct above the door. She could hear Ralph approaching from behind, and she gently pushed him back, telling him to wait.

He shouldn't see this. His hero's failing.

Her Bluetooth beeped twice. Taylor was ready.

Now they would strike, and take care of a family matter that had been laid to rest for too long.

Ready

Set

Go

Hello my lovelies!

Only about 3 chapters left, so sad. After this I'll finish up my Desk story and until next year you wont hear from me. But when you do, I'll be posting a Listener Fan fiction (Another ION show) and then a Flashpoint Fic!

PLEASE R&amp;R! For a limited time only, Review and receive a rare Happy Quinn Smile!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Happy waited.

Oh, she waited.

Just when Dominick's grip relaxed, she threw herself down to the floor, rolling away from her captor. He grunted, and began to reach out for her again. Shoulder screaming in protest, she pushed herself up and threw herself in the way of the now 5th ending stream of water.

Damn that was cold.

Collins smirked, turning off the water. "Problem, Mrs. Quinn?"

"No shit, waterboarding my friend isn't exactly what I'd call 5 star service."

"This isn't my fault, you know." Collins said slowly, "This is all O'Brian's doing. If he had given me the codes I needed..."

"He doesn't have squat on his end of the table!" Happy cut in, "He's got no cards, no chips, hell you've already won the freakin' game! He doesn't have what you want!"

The men started to look at each other quizzically, leaning over to each other and talking in low voices. Collins turned to them, "Oh, you're believing the girl who works with Walter? Isn't that...a little counterproductive?"

No answer.

Collins rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll show you what happens when people get in my way. I'm taking the hint that you won't be moving anytime soon, Happy?"

Happy braced herself against Toby's chair, "Not in the least."

"Fine." Collins shrugged, and turned on the water...

Nothing.

Happy couldn't help the short laugh that escaped her lips, "Problem, Mr. Collins?"

He glared at her, "Dominick, take Steven outside and find out what's going on."

The two men walked out the doors, shutting and locking it on their way out.

It was then, for Collins, all Hell broke loose.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Linda carefully timed the seconds it would take for the two henchmen to walk outside. How long it would take Jason to lock the door with a new lock...and there it was.

She snap kicked the vent, jumping out and on top of one of the two henchmen left inside. Jake jumped out after her, taking the second. Linda rolled under the man's legs, swiping his legs out from underneath him. Without a second's hesitation, she stabbed him in the back with her knife.

If he died, he died. It wasn't her problem.

She looked over at Jake, who had taken the choke hold maneuver. Sense he was smaller, jumping on top of the man's shoulders and cutting off air hadn't been a problem.

The door slammed shut behind them.

Collin's wasn't there.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Paige jolted awake as two men walked out thru the door. She moved just a little bit closer to a still out-cold Walter.

The door to the outside world closed. For a moment all was silent again, until the lock began doing some strange things.

Sylvester sat up, listening intently.

After a few moments the handle turned...and then shouts began to call out. The man watching them looked up, then walked over to the door, feeling the lock. He swore loudly, banging on the door loudly.

The other door opened, Collins slammed it shut behind him, locking it quickly. He was breathing heavily, clenching and unclenching his fists. In one unexpected move, Collins whirled around, walked toward Paige and slapped her hard. Paige cried out at the startling pain, Collins grabbed her wrist and twisted, yelling, "How did he do it, HOW DID HE DO IT?"

"Do WHAT?" Paige shrunk backwards, trying to get as much in front of Walter as ever.

"Somehow" Collins growled, "Your..._boyfriend _got someone to help him...but it won't work, I know it won't. It CAN'T WORK! This isn't over, not yet!"

The door to the outside finally slammed open, and the two men crashed in. Collins dropped Paige's wrist, and pointed to the door, "There's a problem in there you need to take care of. _Now._"

They nodded, unlocking the door and slamming it open. 3 of the remaining 4 men walked inside, looked around and shrugged.

Then the door shut.

Sounds of shouts, yelling, and then silence

The door opened again, showing the bodies of now 5 men on the floor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ralph had waited very patiently, and waited until the two men had come back in from outside. He slipped in thru the door and hid behind a pile of boxes. When the door to where Linda was 'taking care' of the other men closed again, he stood up and quietly opened the door to the outside.

Collins stared at the site of his men, gone. The last one turned around and spotted Ralph. Just like the plan.

What _wasn't _supposed to happen, was a gust of wind slamming Ralph's escape route shut behind him.

Crap.

Collins whirled around at the loud bang, and stared at Ralph. "You...you did this...all my work...my hard, long earned work gone because of some little brat child crying for mommy. Come here you, come here right now so I can finish what I started!"

With that, Collins pulled out a small revolver

And pointed the business end straight at Ralph's forehead


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The shot rang out.

Everyone froze.

Happy smiled just a little at the look on everyone's face.

A reminder to the world:

If you ever happen to capture, torture and almost kill Happy's best friend, water board the man she loves, and hurt her team...

Don't give her a gun.

Collins screamed in pain, dropping the gun in his hand and grabbing the now gushing wound in his leg.

Happy limped over to him, "Doesn't feel so good, huh?"

Linda smirked, flipping open her phone and dialing 911. "Hello, there are some people needing your dire assistance at this address...I believe they've been mugged."

As the call ended, Sylvester looked at her, "Mugged?"

"They won't ask, Cabe will be contacted and nobody will ever know. I think. Most probably, that is – anyways, our part of the bargain done..."

Linda reached over and took back her gun from Happy, tossing her the burner cell. Jake and Jason walked in, just finished with the last bodyguard, who lay groaning on the floor. They grabbed Collin's arms and yanked him up. Jake smiled, "Come on dad, man up. We're going to finish up some family business..."

Paige blinked.

Dad?

Family business?

Linda nodded at Ralph, "Take care of yourself kid, and if you ever need my help, you know how to reach me. But do me a favor; make sure it's _real_ important."

Ralph nodded, hearing sirens in the distance. Taylor walked in and helped his brothers pick up the limp Collins. He turned to Paige, "Once we're done with him, he'll show up back at the sanitarium. He won't bother ya'll again."

The four kids headed out the door, shutting it behind them soundly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The ambulance called for backup, Ralph called for Cabe. The first to go was Walter, with Paige riding in the back. Happy went with Toby, even though it should have probably been the other way around. Cabe rode over Sylvester and Ralph in his SUV.

Now, the last three were waiting. Waiting for the news on their friends and family.

"Family of Paige, Happy, Tobias and Walter O'Brian?"

Cabe nodded, "That's right."

The nurse looked at him skeptically, "You're their...father?"

He gave a fake smile, "Their adopted."

She frowned, but relented as he flashed his badge

The nurse nodded, and motioned for him to come back. "Well, where do I start. Your son Tobias had liquid in his lungs, but not enough to be life threatening. Most of it he swallowed, but a stomach pump did the trick. He should be released tomorrow, as long as he rests and doesn't do any strenuous activity for at least a week. Minimal talking for that time would be beneficial."

Cabe snorted, "Asking Toby to not talk is like asking a Donkey to not be an ass."

"Anyways, Happy had an infected stab wound in her shoulder, but the infection was just beginning so she should be fine, as long as she takes her antibiotics and doesn't use her shoulder for much work for about five weeks. We'll be keeping her for a few more days, just until her infection clears up. She has several bruises, but nothing we should be worried about."

"Did you run the..."

"The rape kit came up negative on both your...daughters...no worries there."

One dark cloud cleared above Cabe's head. "What about Walter?"

The nurse grimaced, "That's when things go downhill. Walter O'Brian had his left arm broken in a spiral fracture; he probably won't ever regain full use in that arm again. But there's another problem..."

"What is it?"

"Walter seemed to have been tortured with a Cattle Prod, especially on the back, stomach and worst of all neck. Now the electrical currents running thru his body acted like a live wire straight thru to his brain, which has a big possibility of brain damage. We won't know the full extent of it unless Walter wakes up, which is a big if."

Cabe groaned, "Big if?"

"We had to fix his arm, by doing that we had to place him in a medically induced coma...which fed off of the coma Walter was already in. Long story short sir, your son might never wake up."

The words hit him hard.

Walter...never wake up?

"And...and Paige?"

The nurse sighed, "The gashes on her arm were very deep, and normally might have bled out, had she not put pressure on them. Even with skin grafts, I doubt those scars will ever go away. Also, she was hit with the Cattle prod as well, and her body is still recovering from that kind of electronic shock, but not as long and not as hard as Walter. Other than the scars, in about 5 days she can be released, but only if she uses her arms minimally."

Cabe nodded, "When can I see them?"

"Anytime you want, but only one person at a time. You can stay here with them, but the other two need rest. Your son and grandson need to go some where's for the night."

Cabe blinked, "My son and...oh, right, yes I can take care of that."

And with that, Cabe flipped open his phone and dialed Megan's number. He would drop all three off at Paige's house, because Drew was in Portland. She could manage.

After that, his team needed him.

His kids

**Hey Everyone, next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER! OMG! Its over soo soon! well, not really because I suck at keeping up with crap like this. A quick specil thanks to:**

WriterFreak001 (My 100% Role Model, I wish I could be as good as you!), myself (Not me, the name was...nvm...), be-a-genius, db, Emp7, readintherain, JustADreamer24, Liasonfan75, writersingergirl, Aquababy58, dragonfly42pf and of course, the always there to help me out linda p (Thanks for keeping me going!)

**Sryy if I forgot ppl but its like midnight and I got stuff to do...called SLEEP! A new chapter awaits to be written, and then I will see ya'll after Christmas!**

Thnx my Lovlies!

C U Awwll NexTym!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Toby turned over for the fifth time. Nothing was comfortable when nobody would tell him anything about his team.

No news on Happy either.

He could still remember the conversation he heard, how Happy stood in the way of Collins, trying to protect him.

Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? How come he was the weak one and she could always be counted on, always be there for him?

A knock on the door brought Toby out of his reverie. Cabe stepped into the room, "Hey there Doc. Got into a little bit of trouble, I see?"

Toby snorted, he opened his mouth to talk but Cabe stopped him, "Doctor said no talking."

"I...am the..." Toby rasped out

Cabe shook his head, "Normally you're in charge but not now. They always say Doctors make the worst patients. Now, here's the update."

Cabe filled Toby in on the nurse's report, but the news about Walter made everything else pale in comparison.

"Toby," Cabe looked at his watch, "I'm going to go now, are you sure you're-"

"Happy...for me...please Cabe?"

Cabe nodded, "I'm going to visit her next."

Toby sighed in relief, "Thanks...Cay."

The corners of Cabe's mouth twitched. Cay. He couldn't blame the poor kid; it must hurt like a bitch, but Cay?

He could already tell that was going to stick.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Happy bolted up as Cabe entered the room, hissing in pain afterwards. Cabe grabbed her shoulder, "Hold it there kid, where do you think you're going?"

"I got to...got to check on...damn." Happy sunk back into the pillow with a groan.

Cabe sighed, and began the next, and definitely not last, update on the team. At the end he sat back, "Ralph and Sylvester are at Paige's home with Megan. She can keep them together."

Happy scoffed, "Sure she can. Do me a favor and answer me this Cabe, why are you in here?" Cabe began to answer but Happy was having none of it, "Because I know, and you know, that I can handle myself better than anyone else in the crew, especially when it comes to pain. Paige needs you, Toby..." Realization began to dawn on her face, "He sent you, didn't he?"

Cabe played dumb, "Who sent me?"

"Don't play me Gallows, the Doc made you come to me next didn't he? That son of a-"

"I don't take orders, Happy. You were next up the line; Toby simply suggested something I was already planning on."

Well...it was a half-truth.

The nurse knocked on the door, startling both, "Sorry agent, but Happy needs to take her 'Happy' pills?"

Happy groaned, "I need a new nurse, please."

"Nice try sweetie, now let me just give you your stuff. Warning, agent Gallows, she might get a little..."

Cabe nodded, "Got it. Are you going to be ok, Happy?"

The medication was already starting to drip into her veins. Happy snorted, "Yeah whatever, just get out of here...and do me a favor?"

Cabe stood up, "What's that Happy?"

"Either punch the doc in the gut or kiss him for me."

"Sure thing Happy."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Paige sat on the edge of her bed, fiddling with the bandages that covered all of her forearms and half of her upper arms. Cabe sat down next to her, and took her hands before they undid the doctors work, "Paige, how are you holding up?"

She turned to him. The sadness in those dark brown could have melted anyone's heart. They held nothing else, no anger, no hope, just sadness.

"Is it true? Is Walter..."

Damn nurses. Couldn't wait to gossip.

"Paige, there's no definite answer right now, for all we know he could be fine-"

Next thing Cabe knew Paige was halfway across the room, stumbling toward the door. Cabe rushed to her, grabbing her around the waist as Paige fell to the floor in a sobbing heap, making shushing noises and gently rocking her. Just like he had done for his daughter so very, very long ago.

As the storm settled, Cabe helped Paige back to her bed, "I'll be right back."

Moments later, he arrived with a wheelchair. "Hop in."

"Is it allowed-"

Cabe scoffed, "Right now, I don't give a damn."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Paige settled in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to Walter's bedside. After a few moments, Cabe sighed and turned to leave, "I'll leave you be. Call if you need me, I'm right outside the door."

The door shut. For a few moments, Paige stared at Walter's face. He wasn't peaceful, he never was. Even in his sleep his mind ran at such a speed that Paige wondered how he could close his eyes. His brow furrowed, his eyes twitching from time to time. What was he dreaming about.

"What were you thinking? Letting him do all that stuff to you, trying to protect me...but why? And I'm not just talking about those last few days, I'm talking about all the times I've been in trouble, or needed you, no matter how you do it you always come thru for me. Damn it Walter, do you _ever_ think about yourself? Now...now Ralph and the team and...and I...we all need you right now. Walter?"

The room was silent.

Paige let her cold hand fall over his still, warm hand. She smiled when she thought of the valley of fire, how even then he had been trying to tell her something. Trying with his hands, his protection, his...what was he trying to say? Why couldn't she figure it out?

She didn't know when she fell asleep.

But the soft pressure being applied to her and woke her up. She sat up quickly, "Walter?"

His eyes opened, and for just one moment, he looked at her and smiled.

She knew what he was trying to say.

The Beginning found its End

The Forgotten was Remembered

And the Lost was Found

**_End_**

OH MY GOSH its over already! I will miss ya'll so much! A few quick things. The name Linda came from my dearest online friend linda p, thank you girl for always reading on! Thank you also to TJSkyman, Marylyncookie, ABeck and, of course, VASpencer for being my editors, and reminding me that even the best of torture...I mean times...come to an end.

BUT HOLD IT! You guys gotta tell me what you think! I know a lot of people haven't reviewed yet, but if you haven't now would be the BEST time to do it!

Now, I'm off to work on my Listener fanfiction that will be up next, and then my Flashpoint fanfiction. After that I may be doing more scorpion...or _maybe_ a Bones fanfiction.

Ya'll will be missed and loved!

With hugs

ChescaLynn


End file.
